english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (455 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (416 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (354 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (340 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (331 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (305 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (303 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (300 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (294 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (270 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (268 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (261 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (246 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (244 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (244 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (242 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (239 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (239 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (236 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (233 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (227 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (227 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (220 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (219 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (218 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (218 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (217 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (217 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (217 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (214 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (205 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (203 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (203 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (201 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (198 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (198 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (197 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (194 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (194 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (192 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (192 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (191 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (189 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (188 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (188 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (186 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (186 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (184 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (184 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (178 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (177 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (177 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (173 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (173 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (173 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (171 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (171 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (170 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (170 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (170 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (166 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (166 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (164 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (162 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (161 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (159 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (158 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (157 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (153 VA titles) (American) † #John Swasey (151 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (148 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (147 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (147 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (147 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (147 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (147 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (143 VA titles) (American) #Cynthia Cranz (143 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (143 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Campbell (139 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (137 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (137 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (136 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (135 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (135 VA titles) (American) #Brittney Karbowski (133 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (132 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ayres (131 VA titles) (American) #Mark Stoddard (130 VA titles) (American) #Scott Freeman (130 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (129 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (125 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (124 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (123 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (122 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Young (121 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (119 VA titles) (American) #John Burgmeier (117 VA titles) (American) #Brianne Siddall (116 VA titles) (American) #Michael Forest (115 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia